


Justin Daydreams Rick

by Goonipers



Category: Actor RPF, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Daydream characters talking, Imaginary characters - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, RPF, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goonipers/pseuds/Goonipers
Summary: Justin Roiland daydreams Rick in bed with Beth and Jerry, before turning the attention to himself.





	Justin Daydreams Rick

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a satire of Rick/Morty, a popular incest, underage pairing.

"Oh yes, Beth, oh yes, oh yes, OH NO!" Jerry stopped fucking Beth as the bedroom light clicked on. He squinted. "RICK?!"

 

"Beth, Jerry, move over. I had a bad dream." Rick was stark bollocks naked in the doorway with a half-empty liquor bottle. He staggered into the room.

 

Jerry rolled off Beth, disgusted, as Rick climbed over Beth and into bed with them like a little kid. He sat in the middle, sloshing alcohol over Beth's naked bouncing titties.

 

"Sweetie, I had a ba-AD dream about Morty," he said, belching.

 

"Dad, what happened to Morty?" she asked, making soothing circles on his back.

 

"Well, I--well, I dreamt that I--a man came drunkly into the house, went upstairs, like I did, sweetie, following him, and he went into Morty's room and got into the fucking bed with him, and began fucking Morty up the ass. All I could do was watch. I couldn't do a fucking thing."

 

"Poor Dad," said Beth, lying her head on his shoulder. "Poor Morty."

 

"Excuse me, Rick," said Jerry, "but we were making love!" It was Rick's first week overnight in the house. And he was hell. Jerry couldn't wait to get rid of him.

 

Rick put his hands over his face and faked sobbing. "All I could say was, Morty, Morty, are you OK? And all he could say was Oh, uh, geez, grandpa, what are you doing? Get off me, you little son of a bitch! I said, and he said, Yes, grandpa, I want all of it, every last inch of it, fuck me harder."

 

"Excuse me, Rick," said Jerry again. "But what was this drunk raging homo--"

 

"Jerry!" snapped Beth. "Dad's pansexual. You take that back."

 

"He's what? What's that supposed to mean? That we're just supposed to lay back and take this drunkly rambling story for some sort of nightmare? Puh-lease, Beth, he's obviously just molested poor Morty!"

 

Jerry tried to get out of bed, but Rick sat on his chest. He farted. Jerry gagged.

 

"I've--I've done no such thing! I'm telling you about this ba-AD dream I had about this guy, he had blond hair. Does it look to you that I have blond hair?!" Rick tugged at his hair, and some of it came out at the back. He looked at it. "Fuuuck."

 

Beth sat up in bed, covering her tits. "Well, Dad, we have to get you back to your bed..."

 

"No, Beth. I'm not going back to that puke bunk this time. I'm staying right here with you, sweetie, and I don't know how long for. I want to stay forever."

 

"Aw, Dad. I want YOU to stay forever, too. Don't ever leave me again."

 

"And I want you to stay forever, too," said Jerry. "Not!" he whispered to Beth. "How much longer is he going to live here for?"

 

Rick snuggled down between the two of them, finally getting of Jerry's chest. Jerry rolled over with a hhmmph, dragging some of the cover with him. So did Beth. Rick was left in the middle with it taut in the air above him.

 

"Some welcome committee," said Rick. He put his arms behind his head and whistled cheerlessly.

 

"I better check on Morty and Summer," said Beth, and got out.

 

Rick was left with his pansexual tendencies on Jerry alone. He got a good look at Jerry's ass before the bedcover swooped down.

 

Rick rolled over and began to spoon Jerry after a while. Jerry murmured in his sleep. Rick felt up the side of his ass.

 

"Oh yes, honey," murmured Jerry. "Use it, use the strap-on."

 

Rick shrugged inwardly. Whatever he liked...

 

Rick got it up thinking about red-headed Unity, and began to probe Jerry. Jerry spasmed.

 

"Beth, what the hell?! I was asleep! What about consent?"

 

Rick rolled atop of Jerry and began to fuck his ass. He pinned him down. Jerry's cries were muffled by the pillow. Rick paused to drink some of his bottle.

 

"Dad?!" Beth flicked the light off by the doorway. "Dad you never told me you like threesomes!"

 

Justin paused here for a second. It was a good daydream, one that might get him off in a while. Did he really want sick Rick to fuck Beth though? They were related. But so was Rick and Morty, and they fucked all the time in his head.

 

So did Doc Brown and Marty McFly. He'd had a boner during the DVD box set marathon.

 

He got Beth back out into the light and examined her naked. Justin was bisexual, but he wanted to be pan. Beth began to watch with the light on and began frisking herself. But Justin wanted Rick with the bedcovers off, and Jerry to be more... less demanding and needy. He changed the daydream. What the hell?!

 

It was dark. Rick was standing before him, erect and naked. Morty was hanging around in the shadows, hanging back, twitching and afraid.

 

"Like the fuck what you see, Justin?" he called.

 

Morty whimpered, "Oh, uh, geez, sir. Please don't fuck me again. I'm only fourteen."

 

"He's fourteen," continued Rick. "Like a teenager, you ephebophile! You demented--" here he hit Justin "--sick, twisted, demented--" again "twisted individual!" He spat on Justin.

 

It was turning Justin Roiland on more. He stripped off his T-shirt in the daydream and found himself strongly erect. He oozed pre-come.

 

Rick stared. "This gets you off, huh? Humans! Can't live with them, can't live without them. I hate being human. I want to be alien and unique."

 

He got right into Justin's face and reached a hand down. He twisted Justin's balls, which should have hurt, but Justin wasn't acting any more. He shot come at Rick's chest and belly. It got stuck in his pubic hair, which was blue.

 

"Ohhh yes," said Justin, who hadn't come in Real Life yet. It was just up, he checked, and he was stroking it. He was alone in his apartment.

 

It deflated half-way in the daydream, and like a teenager's cock, got up again.

 

Rick sighed. He signalled for Morty to leave, which he did so, at a run.

 

Rick got down on his knees like an old man. He pressed his lips along Justin's cock, before opening his jaw and allowing Justin to slither in. He took him half-way before bobbing.

 

"No, Rick," said Justin, who had seen porn A LOT. "Take it fucking like this," and he rammed Rick's head onto his dick.

 

Rick heaved and came up gasping for air. "I'm trying to do you a favor, you son of a bitch!" he cried. He vomited on the floor, all alcohol. He breathed.

 

"You don't know what consent means," said Jerry from over in the bedroom area. He hugged the bedcover to his nipples.

 

Justin realised that they weren't far; they were out in the yard, or something. He began to populate the daydream area with trees and bushes. The moon came out and lit up Rick.

 

"Nice touch. Just wish you weren't so FUCKED UP," yelled Rick. He put a hand over his face. "What did I fucking do to deserve a creator like you, Justin?" He burped.

 

Rick got up. He walked over to where Morty was, by the trash cans, and lay down.

 

Damn. He had such a sweet ass, thought Justin. He began to wank. He went over, got on all fours, and fucked Rick up the can.

 

Rick cried out, "Yes, Justin, yes, yes!! Take me instead of Morty. I don't like it when you try to get me to fuck him. He's just a kid, a good kid. And you better not start on Summer and Tinkles either. I don't want Summer fucking a flying lamb."

 

It stank by the trash cans. Justin tried fucking Rick out and over to a bush. The bush magically crept closer and obscured Rick's head. Two thin arms shot out and grabbed Rick by the shoulders.

 

"Rick," said Morty in Justin's voice. "I got you, sir. Thanks for distracting him this time."

 

Morty was stronger than he looked, and hauled all of Rick into the bush. The bush disappeared.

 

Justin left the daydream alone and went on the outside, almost back to Real Life.

 

He began to imagine Rick, like he did when he was little and wanted a friend.

 

Rick showed up, pale, wobbly and translucent. He winked. "Hello, Justin." He looked about, and gave a sigh of relief when he saw no Morty or Summer or family.

 

Rick took off his lab coat, and stripped off his turquoise shirt and brown trousers. He tied the belt around his wrists and sat atop of Justin's cock.

 

His Real Life cock stood upright, but his imagination cock yielded under the weight. Rick's was grey and pink and erect. Justin stroked it with his imagination hand.

 

There was a bottle by the bed. Rick uncorked it, and drank deeply. He drooled over his chin, where it fell off and splattered onto his cock. He began to tug at himself, after he threw the bottle at the bin.

 

Justin stroked Rick's cock better, so he let him. He began to ooze.

 

"Hey, hey, wait," said Rick, shooing him aside. "I ha-AV-e a better idea." He rolled off Justin's imagination cock, with his hands under his thighs. "Fuck me up the ass." He landed supine on his back.

 

Justin liked the sound of that, and peeled an imagination body off of himself. He moved Rick to the side, so he could watch it better from the bed.

 

Rick rolled his ass back for better purchase. Justin's imagined body fucked him; his hair fell over his eyes. As he ploughed into him, Justin's real cock shot sperm up at the ceiling, which was annoying and distracting as he would have to get the big broom out again to tidy up.

 

Rick nor imagination!Justin had come yet. Rick's eyes had rolled back, and he drooled down the side of his lip. Imagination!Justin was fucking him fast. Justin paused on the place where cock met ass, and let wave after wave of pleasure assault him. It was almost as good as real sex.

 

But it was just wanking. He heaved himself off the bed to race to get the broom before it stuck fast. It was in the corner of his closet.

 

When he returned, to his amazement, Rick and Justin were still fucking and groaning. He thought he'd stopped imagining that after he was done.

 

He tried. Rick winked upside-down at him.

 

"You can't get rid of me that fast," he said, and groaned deep in his throat. He came, and shot come up in Justin's face. It stuck. Imagination!Justin ignored it, and kept going, before he spasmed himself.

 

"Oh uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh," moaned imagination!Justin. He slowed and caught up. He extracted himself... Morty!

 

Underneath the blond wig, was Morty's round face. As he watched, imagination!Justin morphed into Morty.

 

Morty extracted himself from Rick, without a condom, and by the look of things, Rick had been without an enema.

 

Morty reached for the brush and began to sweep at his loose dangly cock. He had no pubic hair aside from a few loose hairs.

 

"Did-uh, geez, did you like it, Justin?" asked Morty, winking at him. "I've never topped for you before, sir."

 

Justin sat on the bed. He knew he had full control over the situation as it was his imagination.

 

Rick rolled onto his hands and knees like in a tumble, and began to suck Morty's cock dry. Morty thwacked at his ass with the imagination!broom. The real broom had clattered to the floor.

 

Sperm dripped onto the bed from the ceiling onto the sheets. Morty opened his mouth and gobbled it up.

 

"You're not supposed to do that, Morty," said Rick deeply. Morty's cock was clean. Rick leant over the bed where the broom was and threw up chocolate-coloured vomit.

 

"You're not supposed to do that either, Rick," said Morty. "I wonder what real gay guys would think of us?!"

 

"I'm a real bisexual guy," said Justin, who was a secret slasher and read slash fanfiction all the time.

 

"Yeah, right, Justin." Morty rolled his eyes. "All the time at college counted and wasn't a 'phase'." He made quote signs.

 

"Morty," said Justin. "I would've expected you to be nicer."

 

"That's Summer," said Rick. "We're Rick and Morty! A team!"

 

"That's right," said Justin and high-fived them.

 

THE END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's End Note: I just came back to find Reddit talking about Dan Harmon and his paedophilia baby doll video and his Insta kid pics. Damn! I should've picked him as the ephebophile target instead.


End file.
